Can I Forgive You
by rollyteam97
Summary: Roman is in love with Seth but he wants the right chance to tell him that, Seth meets Dean and fall in love with him, Dean is a guy who's not caring about love, he just wants one thing, Seth tells Dean that he is not ready to give Dean that thing so Dean did something nobody expected, will Seth be able to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

Seth was walking in the street looking around the place, he was coming to see his best friend Roman, Roman was his world and everything he only got a mother that don't care about him and he love to spend the whole time with Roman, he was in his last year of high school.

Roman was in love with Seth but he never said that to him he was waiting for the right chance, Roman is older than Seth and he is working as a personal trainer.

Seth knocked on the front door of Roman's house smiling" Romie open I'm here!" Seth called, Roman opened the door and Seth was on him hugging him tightly" My man I missed you," Seth said smiling against Roman's chest, Roman inhaled in Seth's hair" Welcome Sethie, how was school?" Seth whined pulling from the hug.

" Ugh Ro please don't talk about school," Roman laughed ruffling Seth's hair, Seth took off his backpack throwing it on the ground sitting on the couch" Hungry?" Roman asked" Of course I am," Roman smiled" Follow me baby boy," Seth jumped off the couch running behind Roman to the kitchen.

Seth sat on the counter while Roman took the food from the fridge" How was your day?" Seth asked smiling" Normal, stupid clients," Seth chuckled" You didn't find your soul mate yet? ".

" Roman all the guys in the school are ugly and they are not my type," Roman ruffled Seth's hair" What is your type then?" Seth hummed looking up" Strong, sexy, handsome and tall cause I love tall men," Roman smiled knowing that he was in those specifics and that gave him more courage to tell Seth about his feelings but not now of course.

" He will be so lucky to have you baby," Roman said, Seth jumped off the counter kissing Roman all over his face" Romie you're so nice, l love you," Roman hugged Seth against his chest kissing his head" And what about you Ro?" Roman smiled" I love somebody but I just can't tell him about my feelings," Seth pulled from the hug" Really?" Roman nodded" Who?".

" I can't tell you baby," Roman tucked Seth's blonde hair behind his ear" Alright but you should tell him about your feelings cause I don't think anybody will say no for a guy like this," Seth pinched Roman cheeks" You think?" Seth nodded kissing him on the cheek.

" C'mon Ro I'm hungry," Seth whined sitting at the table, Roman smiled cause he felt good about telling Seth his feelings so soon and he hoped that Seth will feel the same about him, he was older than Seth right but age difference doesn't matter, or so he thinks.

x

Roman was sitting on the bed with Seth who was busy with his homework lying on his stomach" Ugh I hate mathes," Roman smiled at Seth" You need help?" Seth shook his head" Almost done," Seth's phone went off and he puffed when he saw his mother's name.

" Yeah mom?".

" Seth where are you?".

" I'm with Roman mom and I guess you know that,".

" Mmm, you did your homework?".

" Yup I just finished everything,".

" Good I will be out tonight the dinner in the fridge okay?".

" It's not the first time you're out at night ma I used to it,".

" Alright I gotta go now you sleep early okay you have school, and don't get too close with that Roman guy I don't like him,".

" Okay mom,".

" Bye,".

" Bye," Seth hang up sighing" She's out tonight like always," Roman smiled at the way Seth whined" Seth she is making money for you!" Seth rolled his eyes shoving his books in his bag" I know but she don't give me a time she's always busy," Roman kissed Seth's cheek" She love you Seth," Seth kissed Roman's cheek" And I love her,".

Seth threw his bag away looking at the clock" Romie what we gonna do it's too early?" Roman shrugged" Anything you want," Seth smiled" Let's go to the cinema," Roman narrowed his eyes" Really?" Seth got up wearing his shoes" Yup let's go," Roman got up taking his jacket" What you want to watch?" Seth pursed his lips" Don't know we will see what they have for tonight,".

x

Seth was eating popcorn and watching the movie he likes but Roman felt bored" Seth I don't know why you picked Robin Hood it's really boring," Seth hit Roman arm with his elbow" Shhh.. people are listening," Seth whispered" Aww Seth!" Roman rubbed his arm smiling" That's my favorite scene," Roman rolled his eyes lying back in his chair.

" Boring!" Roman said a little loud" Shhh.." a woman beside them said, Seth squinted at Roman hitting him with his elbow again, Roman puffed closing his eyes" Roman don't sleep!" Seth shook him" Roman! Roman!" Roman opened his eyes looking at Seth" I don't like this movie Seth!" Seth pouted" You need to watch it, it's getting better C'mon for me," Roman laughed pinching Seth's cheek.

x

Seth and Roman stepped out of the cinema holding hands" Thanks god that the torture just ended," Seth smiled" Ro don't say that I love Robin Hood," Roman grinned" He is lucky," Seth stopped in his way" Who is?" he asked" Robin Hood,"Seth smiled" Really?" Roman nodded" Seth stay here I'll bring my car,".

Roman walked away and Seth stood there waiting, he grabbed his phone playing some game, a guy wearing hoodie walked beside him clicking on his phone and holding a peer in his other hand, both of them weren't focusing and they bombed against each others, Seth gasped when the peer splashed all over his face, chest and clothes" Oh god!".

" I'm so sorry!" the guy said taking off his hood" Really you ar-" Seth stopped talking when he saw the guy before him, he was blonde, blue eyes and a nice pink lips" I'm sorry I was texting," the guy said, Seth mouth was a gape looking at the charming guy before him" Hey I'm sorry!" he said again, Seth shook his head.

" I..I should say sorry cause I was so stupid playing in my phone. .I um I'm sorry," the blonde smirked" I said sorry cause ...um look at your t-shirt!" Seth looked down at his t-shirt chuckling" Oh never mind it happens all the time," the blonde smirked taking a tissue from his pocket" I'm Seth!" out of now where said Seth" Wow! um well I'm Dean,".

" Nice to meet you Dean," Seth shook Dean's hand" Nice to meet you too," Dean smirked eyeing Seth up and down, he took the tissue wiping Seth's face, Seth breath hitched watching Dean's face closely, he was so nice and Seth smelled his scent it was really catchy, he stopped a whimper when Dean wiped his mouth and neck.

" Done, I'm sorry again kid!" Dean ruffled Seth's hair winking at him, Seth smiled looking at Dean with heart eyes, Dean handed Seth the tissue and wanted to walk away" Hey wait!" Seth called, Dean turned to him" Yeah boy!" Seth grabbed the hem of his t-shirt" Can I ...um..can I just. .a..have your number maybe?" Dean smirked he liked that boy" Sure," Seth clapped handing his phone to Dean.

Dean smirked giving Seth his phone, Seth smiled at the cute dimples in Dean cheek" Okay call me boy," Dean winked pecking Seth's cheek with his finger, Seth mouth was open watching as Dean walked away" Oh god what a guy!" Seth whispered.

Roman stopped his car in front of Seth" Seth get in!" Roman opened the door for Seth but he wasn't there" Seth! hey Seth!" Seth finally looked at him" Ha?" Roman rolled his eyes" Get in let's go!" Seth jumped in the passenger seat" Oh god Seth what happened to you?" Roman said looking at Seth clothes" Nothing Rome it's an accident,".

Seth was smiling to himself, Roman started his engine looking at Seth" Seth are you alright?" Seth nodded smiling" Sure?" Seth looked at him with a silly smile" Roman I just met a guy! I think i will finally have a boyfriend," Roman frowned cause he liked the fact that Seth have no boyfriend in his life but now, what if Seth really found a guy? his love would be over, no he'll never let that happen, he looked at Seth who was smiling, he sighed focusing on the road.

x

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first story in the rating T hope you liked the first chapter, tell me your thoughts and if I should continue it, thanks for reading=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	2. Chapter 2

Seth was in his class drawing on his notebook with a smile on his face, the teacher was calling his name but he wasn't listening, he was deep in thoughts of the guy he met last week, Dean was the only thing in his head, he was writing his name with hearts flooding around it, the teacher threw the chalk on Seth's head" Aww!" Seth screamed rubbing his head" Seth you're not paying me any attention!".

Seth looked around the whole class was looking at him" I'm sorry," Seth looked down and his face was red, the teacher raised his eyebrows" Seth get up!" Seth got up slowly" Tell us about the genetic engineering," Seth looked down not knowing about this thing" Um..it's a..." the teacher folded his arms on his chest" It's a what Seth?" Seth's face turned red and he start to play with the hem of his t-shirt" I don't know!".

The teacher nodded" You don't know? Alright Seth get out," Seth nodded his head taking his backpack and his books walking out of the class.

Seth walked out toward the schoolyard smiling to himself, Dean was the only thing he is thinking about, his teacher kicked him out of the class because he was writing Dean's name on his notebook, speaking about Dean's name he didn't finish it, he took his notebook and sat on the grass.

" Dean," he blushed as he finished the name" He is so so hot I should call him," he told himself pulling his phone but he stopped" No I just met him last week!" Seth said pouting.

His phone went off and he flinched" God!" he looked at the caller ID and smiled.

" Roman my man!" he screamed making Roman laugh.

" Sethie, what's up baby boy?".

" Nothing my teacher kicked me out of the class and I'm sitting on the grass alone, what are you doing?".

" Seth why you're not in your class?".

" Romie I was drawing Dean's name and he caught me,".

" Seth I can't believe that you'll miss some lesson,".

" Don't worry Ro I'm a smart man,".

" You're a boy Seth," Seth frowned.

" No I'm a man!" he whined.

" Okay okay you're a man, stop thinking about that Dean,".

" No I'm not gonna stop thinking about him he will be my boyfriend," Roman shook his head, he never wanted Seth to have a boyfriend and he have been talking about Dean irrationally this past week, Roman is so protective when it comes to Seth cause he is so young and innocent" Seth you shouldn't say that about a guy you just met days ago!".

" Rooooo stop saying that I'm gonna call him right now see you later Ro," Seth hung up looking at his phone, he clicked on Dean's name" I should call?" he looked up wondering if he should call Dean" Okay let's just try it," Seth smiled as he slide call, it rang and rang until..

" Yo!" Seth breath hitched and he hang up" Oh God!" he bite on his lip looking around the empty schoolyard" His voice is just. ...gooood!" Seth threw his body against the grass.

x

Seth was knocking on his door but his mother wasn't there like always, he sighed walking away, he pulled his phone calling his mother but it went to voicemail" Mom!" he puffed walking toward Roman's house" Roman open!" he called resting his head on the door and kicking with his foot" Romie!" he screamed throwing his bag on the ground, Roman opened the door and Seth's fell against his chest.

" Baby boy?" Roman hugged him tightly inhaling in the delicious scent of his love" Mom is not here," Seth whined entering the house, Roman shook his head taking Seth's bag and closing the door.

Seth sat on the couch and Roman sat next to him, Seth threw himself on Roman's big chest and start crying" Seth you're crying?" Seth balled his fist in Roman's t-shirt" Mom isn't home!" Roman kissed his head" She is mak-".

" Stop saying she is making money...she is out all the time...Roman..why she hate me?" Roman kissed his forehead soothing his back" No no baby don't say that, she love you and because of that she's out making money," Seth sniffled burying his face in Roman's chest" But I feel alone...I'm always alone!" Roman grabbed Seth by his arms looking in his eyes.

" Why you're saying that baby? I'm always here for you please don't say that again!" Roman kissed his wet cheeks wiping the tears away, Seth pursed his lips looking at Roman" Romie I love you," Roman smiled kissing his forehead and pressing his head against his wide chest.

" I love you too baby boy, I love you too," Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, Roman laid his back against the cushion holding the small teenager against his chest inhaling in his hair" Seth is hungry?" Seth just shook his head" I want to sleep," Roman rubbed his back" You are hungry I know,".

" Rome I'm not I ate three sandwiches, now play with my hair I wanna sleep," Roman kissed his head" And the homework?" Seth groaned" Not now when I wake up," Roman nodded reaching his hand and taking a blanket and wrapped it around Seth's back" Roman I called Dean today," Roman closed his eyes hating the fact that Seth love somebody now and he won't be able to tell about his love.

" What he said?" he asked" Nothing I just heard his voice, at first I wanted to talk with him but when he answered I hung up!" Roman sighed" Seth why did you call him?" Seth shrugged" I wanted know him so we can hang out together,".

" Seth you should not call him you barely know him, oh you don't know him at all he just splashed his beer on you and you asked for his number!" Seth pouted" Ro stop he look like a really gentleman, and I want to go out with him," Roman shook his head" You can't trust anyone baby boy, people aren't the way they look, you should stop calling him,".

" No I'm not, I will call him and I will go out with him and he will be my boyfriend," Seth said in a serious tone, Roman inhaled sharply" I'm just worried about you baby, you are too young to understand how the people think, you know how much I love you,".

" I know Roman, and I know the people, I love you too my man," Roman kissed his temple closing his eyes and wishing that Seth would understand that he love him.

x

Dean was standing at the bar and looking around the place, he was in Cincinnati, he came back from Iowa yesterday and he was looking for some guy to have fun with for tonight, his friend Sami came to him holding some guy in his arms" Dean dude I found some company for tonight," Sami said kissing the guy in his arms, Dean smirked eying the pretty boy in his friend arms.

Dean licked his lips at the boy" Where did you find that hottie?" Dean reached his hand cupping the guy's cheek" He was there at the corner man," Dean smirked" If I laid my eyes on him he would be with me tonight," the guy blushed as Dean caressed his cheek with his thumb" Dean I'm leaving now see you, I got a lot to do," Dean nodded still eying the pretty boy who turned around looking at him.

Dean gustered for him to come, he turned to Sami" Sami you go bring the car I will wait here," Sami nodded walking away, the boy walked back to Dean" Hey!" Dean shoved his hand in the guy's back pocket taking out his phone, he typed his number and handed it back to him winking.

" My number, you should call me," Dean cupped his cheek passing his thumb on the boy's bottom lip, the boy blushed with a nod of his head" I will bye," Dean smirked licking his lips.

x

Seth's mother entered her house chewing her gum" Seth?" she called kicking off her high heels" Seth baby?" she called talking off her coat" Seth are you home?" she got up walking toward Seth's room but he wasn't there" Where is he?" she whispered walking toward the kitchen" I know where to find him," she puffed walking to the front door.

She made her way toward Roman's house and start knocking on the door" Roman! open the door!" she screamed knocking on the door hard.

Roman flicked his eyes open when he heard the loud knocks on his door, Seth was snoring lightly on his chest, Seth moaned when Roman wanted to move" Romie...stop that door!" he whined as Roman placed him on the couch, he walked to the door opening it" Roman where is Seth I know he is here," Roman stepped out facing her" Yes he is Sarah he is sleeping now,".

" Wake him up he should be home with his mother not with you," Roman smiled" But first his mother should be home right?" Sarah closed her eyes" You have nothing to do with me,".

" Well I do cause you don't care about him, you're always hanging out with your...I don't want to say it so just leave," she inhaled sharply looking him in the eye" Roman for the second time you have nothing to do with me, Seth is my son and you should stay away from him, you should be ashamed of yourself, you love a teenager seriously?".

" At least I take care of him more than his own mother," Sarah smirked" You love Seth don't you," she laughed looking him up and down" Anyone can tell by the way you're watching him all the time, but just a bit of advice stay away cause if my son became what you want him to be he would never be my son, you know what I think about gay so be careful," she patted him on the shoulder walking away.

Roman sighed entering the house, he glanced at Seth hugging the blanket, he smiled sitting on the couch beside his sleeping lover, he reached his hand caressing his hair" I love you Seth," he whispered leaning down, he placed a small, soft kiss on his lips" I hope you you will love me some day," he kissed his cheek" But not like your man," he smiled kissing his head" Like your lover," he caressed the soft cheek before kissing it.

x

A/N: Hope some body is waiting for this story, I just wanna tell that this story is going to be nothing but great so please support me love you all=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE...  



End file.
